


What's Coming Over You (Is Coming Over Me)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [78]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve couldn’t explain it in words. But he can see it, when it’s in front of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Coming Over You (Is Coming Over Me)

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Razz  
>  **1 Million Word's Number Challenge:** 4
> 
>  **Time frame:** Season 1-4  
>  **Title:** Plumb's _Stranded_

They make up a family somehow. Steve couldn’t explain it in words. But he can see it, when it’s in front of his eyes. It’s not like his platoons, brothers in arms, to death. It’s different from the beginning somehow. The way the four of them are, and how Five-0 grows out it.

 Protected and connected, at one in the field with a glance the same way they were with horrible jokes and a six pack of beers that second afternoon. Becoming something together that was more than any of them ever hoped for, and each one of them needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> > **Razz**   _(verb, noun)  
>  razz [raz]_  
>   
>  **verb _(used with object)_**  
>  1\. to deride; make fun of; tease.  
>   
>  **noun**  
>  2\. raspberry (def 4).  
>   
>   
>  **Origin:**  1910–15, Americanism; short for raspberry


End file.
